


Is it the December chill or my frozen soul?

by Stylinsontimes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsontimes/pseuds/Stylinsontimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is contemplating over his actions and how his and Harry's heart is shattered.<br/>In the December cold Harry  is enraged to find out the reason Louis did what he did and he is hell bent on punishing Louis in is own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is it the December chill or my frozen soul?

_**Louis’ P.O.V:** _

In the chilly December night, I am standing with my back pressed against the window and yet it doesn't feel cold. Is it because my heart has frozen over from the pain? Is it that my body is numb and everything apart from me is in fact working perfectly fine?

 

Why is that he has tears in his eyes? Oh! Because of me...

And are his eyes questioning me because the emerald pools look blank and deep all at once.

Is this an Earthquake or I am just shivering under my cover of lies and shards of my heart piercing my other organs? Is that what this pain is? I was never afraid of pain. Why am I now? Is it because they are in his eyes as he stands a little taller than me with his hands pining me to the glass. Why can't I stare at anything but his lips and think about the rose he had given me once? Is he screaming at me now? But his lips are not moving... Is it the silent then? The tangible repercussions of my choices?

Why is he not hitting me? I think I would be able to feel something then. I would love that. After all the suppressed feelings and words I think I have just lost them somewhere.

I hear his name being called... “Harry”. It is faint but definitive. Is someone calling my devastating angel? Or is it my heart crying in a plea to melt into him and dissolve in his sweet scent or is it just my poor heart proclaiming what my mouth couldn’t?

Why is he moving away now? He isn’t touching me anymore. I feel the December cold now, in my heart.

 

_**Harry’s P.O.V:** _

I should break apart like this. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t love me. Love never even demands a reward now does it? If Eleanor is all he wants in his life I will let him have that. I will love him from afar. But holding him close is what keeps me breathing... going on with life.

He could have loved me back. I wasn’t offering anything less than my whole.

_**Louis’ P.O.V:** _

Louis is in a daze as he watches Harry walk away from him and maybe from his life too. He is drawing ragged breaths; his body is in pain and on fire. He is sure his cerulean eyes must have gone black, eyes are the reflection on one’s soul and now he isn’t sure any is left.  

* * *

__

Louis jolts back to his senses as his cell phone rings and Harry sings in his beautiful voice.. _‘_ _It’s in your lips.. And in your kiss.. It’s in your touch... And your fingertips.._ .’.

Liam is calling. He almost cuts the phone when he thinks otherwise and picks it up.

“Hello?” he croaks.

**_“LOU! What’s up buddy?”_ **

“Now is not the right time Li”

**_“Louis, you can tell me yeah? I just ain’t pretty you know?”_ **

Liam tries to lighten his mood jokingly.

“I have lost Harry, El. He hates me and I deserve it. I deserve all of it and he doesn’t deserve what I did to his heart!”

Liam gasps audibly as he understands the implications of what he had just said.

**_“Lou, please hold on... I am coming over. Just hold on for 5 minutes.”_ **

Liam, Zayn and Niall find Louis with his back against the wall hugging his knees to his chest and staring into the fireplace. The dying fire casts an eerie glow on his face and his face is tear-stained. Tommo the little ball of sunshine was curled up and in so much pain that no sound escaped his lips. Sometimes your voice is stuck in your throat when the pain is stemming from nothing but your heart, your brain and your every fibre of being.

Liam runs straight to Louis and envelops him in a hug, he doesn’t know what has happened but he knows that they’ll have to fix that.

It’s not long after that Zayn is hugging Louis from behind with his head rested on Lou’s shoulder and Niall is wriggling into the group hug so that he can hug Louis properly and convey his love for him that way.

What came next was expected.

Louis’ lost the last dregs of his self control and howled in his pain. His Hazza his only source of love for life is now not with him. He hates him and Louis isn’t sure how he will survive after this.

“Lou, Vas Happenin?” Zayn says playfully, he’d wear a clown costume and sing twinkle-twinkle little if that is what will cheer Louis up right now.\

Louis smiles a little but the smile slips from his lips as if ashamed that it even appeared when the heart can’t even breathe.

“I-I love Harry.. I love him.” He barely whispered but it pierced the deafening silence.

Liam was the first to respond and placed a hand on his knee. “We immediately approve of your choice Tommo!”

Zayn is smiling fondly at him and his pleasure clearly shows on his face. “So that is what I saw in your eyes when you looked at him. The shy smiles and the delicate touches, it all makes sense now yeah? It’s great man but what went wrong?” Zayn is not great at masking his emotions and it isn’t a surprise when his worry is visible in his eyes.

“Eleanor.. I had promised her that I would play along the boyfriend girlfriend act so that she can become a model in Hollister. She isn’t from a financially great family and the publicity helped her fulfil many of her and her family’s dreams. How can I break that promise guys?”

Everyone is silent when Louis finishes, shocked that he had kept the secret for so long especially when he was falling hard for Harry.

Louis continued lost in his own world like talking to himself rather than the boys “She is amazing and I cannot break that promise… but I broke Harry’s heart. Why did I do that Liam?”

He finally managed to look up and questioned Liam who was tearing up a little himself. He had never seen Louis this broken. He had never seen ANYONE this broken.

“Harry loves you too Boo?” Zayn asked tentatively.

“He does.. He loves me as much as I do... no... More than I do. He didn’t hit me when I broke his heart. He should have hit me.” Louis is again lost to the world, mumbling to himself like the world has closed its door on him. He closes his eyes and tears stream down again.

“Buddy, listen, El had a good run with you but now it’s time that you get past that and marry your Harry!”

Louis looks up at Niall uncertainly as if trying to decipher what language he had just spoken.

“Leave.. El... Marry... Harry?” he is sounds woozy and it is clear that he is scared of what will happen when he breaks his promise. He would rather break his heart.

 Liam brushes the damn hair from Louis forehead poor guy has worked himself a fever in his state. “Louis, you will not break you promise we assure you. We will not let you break down.”

With that he gets up and makes a move towards the door.

“Where are you going Li?” Zayn asks quietly.

“To get Tommo’s heart back.”

He watches over as Zayn scoots closer to a sobbing Louis and as Niall buries his head in Lou’s neck. He knows they will take care of him. The fire cackled as a reminder that needs to rush now.

He heads to a place where he knows Harry would have gone.

Harry is alone sitting by the lakeside and he has his head in his palms as his elbows rested on the knees.

He is sobbing violently and his hair is cascading all over his hand.

Liam gently places a hand on his shaking shoulder and waits for Harry to look at him. Harry suddenly turns to look at him and gets to bear hug Liam while simultaneously breaking down even more if possible.

“Hush Hush... Hazza... It’s okay… It’s alright.” He gently patted his head and comforted him the best he could. Liam sat them both down on the bench and didn’t let go of his grip on Harry.

“Harry...” Liam began gently.

“N-No Li! Don’t take his name... please.” Harry was sobbed.

Liam held him by his cheeks and made him to look up and met his eyes. “Look at you poor thing! You cried you eyes out! Do you wish to falls sick and your eyes to hurt for all eternity?”

“Liam but- You know what he did? He said I am NOTHING to him! After everything we have been through! He said that!”

“I am sure he didn’t mean them Harry. He absolutely must have said stuff in a wrong way, love. Please come home and talk to him?”

“Are you fucking kidding me? He didn’t think twice before treading on my heart! Do you know how much effort it took to confess to him? I had thought he is my best friend and he might not feel that way but I never imagined he’d be a fucking cunt about that!”

Liam was lost for words but the waves crashing against the shore made up for that. Harry looked at Liam as if he wanted him to prove him wrong but Liam knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t break Lou’s promise for him.

Something gave inside of Harry as he saw Liam making no point against it. He seemed to deflate and again buried his face in Liam’s shirt, wet spot appearing on it. Liam knew this will spiral down fast for both Harry and Louis if he doesn’t sort this out right now. He picked up Harry and gently said

“Let’s just go to the ice cream parlour Harry. For me, please?”

Harry looked at Liam incredulously but then shrugged as if to say that right now any place is hell for him.

Liam made sure to take plenty detours and even put on soothing music on. It wasn’t too long before Harry had drifted off to a restless sleep. That was Liam cue to digress from the road and head where he initially wished.

 

* * *

 

As Harry lazily opened his eyes he found himself at a familiar place. He looked groggily and the realisation made him jerk awake and sit straight.

“LIAM!! What the hell am I doing at his place??” He shrieked.

Before Liam could even open his mouth, Zayn and Niall stepped out of the door.

Harry looked at them confused when Eleanor appeared alongside and that just made him pure livid.

His went dangerously low “This is the most pathetic at cheering someone up.” And he slammed car door shut behind him.

Zayn was with him in a minute and hugging him tight. When he felt harry wasn’t responding he sighed and moved on to explain.

“Harry, we are all bound by a promise that we can’t break. I have asked El to come over to do the right thing.”

While Harry looked suspiciously at Eleanor, Liam was proud of what Niall and Zayn had done. They had found a way to make things right!

“Harry.. I am so sorry.” Eleanor began meekly.

Harry waved away the apology lightly. “It’s ‘kay Eleanor. It is not _your_ fault.”

“No.. NO Harry... It is... I am a selfish, stupid pathetic excuse of a person to have roped Lou in a problem of mine and he is such a sweetheart to have carried the lie with me.”

 

Harry’s face was clouded with confused but if one looked closely they could easily see a beam of sunshine in his eyes.

The snow was beginning to fall now. As light as a kiss from an angel. Pure like the Love in Harry’s heart and as light as your soul in love.

As Eleanor explained the whole situation Harry’s eyes grew wider and wider until finally his eyebrows completely disappeared in his hair.

He couldn’t believe that Louis and he had to suffer so much because wanted to keep a promise. He wasn’t trying to hurt him because he didn’t love him... Did he love him though?

Harry’s breath was coming in ragged gasps now as he looked towards the smiling boys.

“Lads…?”

“He loves you too you Mofo! Now please go back to him before Louis grief-eats all my ice cream in the fridge!” Niall chortled.

“He has your solo as his ringtone Harry, get a hint!” Liam laughed.

The snow had created an ethereal environment as he softly tread the misty path. He reached the gate and turned to look back at them.

“Go get him H!” Eleanor mouthed and the boys just motioned to go in with their heads.

Harry uncertainly opened the door and went in to find a devastated Louis sitting with his head buried in his arms hugging his knees.

“You son of a bitch...”

Louis looked up confused and as he saw harry standing at the door he gasped and immediately clapped his hand to his mouth.

“You pathetic asshole!!!!” Harry screamed s he made his way towards Louis and roughly picked him up from the shoulder and slammed him hard against the wall.

He was inches from Louis now. Their noses almost touching and breath coming out in white puffs.

“You perfect love of my life.” Harry whispered next and closed the distance between them.

Harry soft lips were demanding against Louis lips and he bit lightly against the lower lip and smiled as Louis groaned and arched his back.

Harry licked Louis’ lips with his tongue and bit him hard on the bottom lip this time. He separated a bit to look Lou in the eyes. Louis is losing all fight inside of him. Losing the reason he had even said no to his love.

“Ha-Harry...”

Louis got cut off by Harry placing a long finger on his supple lips.

“I know what you did Louis William Tomlinson and I will make you suffer for lying to me in the first place.”

Harry bit his neck next. The dip of his shoulder and his collar after that. Louis whimpered above him trying desperately to stay conscious.

Harry roughly got Louis rid of his sweater and his T-Shirt. Louis nipples turned hard in the chill and Harry sucked at them. His actions were mimicking the desperation in his eyes. He cut off any of Louis’ protests with either a kiss or a bite. Next he placed his forehead on Louis’ and a fisted Louis’s over his jeans. He could feel his cock twitch and so did Louis’.

 

Louis’ breath had hitched in his throat and he could hardly move.

“I will make you pay for what you did, love.” Harry whispered seductively with his hands gently massaging Louis’ cock.

Next he went down on his knees and carefully pulled down the zip of his jeans. Louis watched on mesmerised and a little scared of the line they were treading.

As Louis’ cock sprang free of his jeans Harry gulped and kitten licked the accumulating precome.

He gently thumbed the tip of his cock and Louis mewed helplessly. Next Harry ran the tip of his tongue on the underside of his length over his thick vein. Louis’’ jerked and grabbed Harry’s soft curls.

“Tut tut tut.. Not so soon baby love.” Harry admonished.

Louis’ back was arching against the wall and he was sweating profusely despite the December cold.

 “Harry.. Harry...”

Harry loved to hear his name tumble off Louis’ lips. the wanton need made Harry hungry for more, hungry for more of Louis’ as he deep-throated Louis completely earning a gasp from Louis who was currently clutching the windowsill to maintain some semblance of self.

 Harry’s head bobbed fast with his curls feathering Louis’ cock, he was holding Louis’ from his bum which felt impossibly firm and round underneath his huge hands.

He knew it wasn’t going to be long before Louis’ gave in. He suddenly let go of his mouth and Louis’ jerked in protests unable to form any coherent response.

“Faster please Harry…” Louis breathes.

Harry smirks at Louis and shakes his head in disagreement… “I think I am going to rest a while.”

“Oh got HARRY!” Louis keens as he begs and something ignites inside Harry.

“And this is your punishment Lou” having said that Harry bit down upon the soft pink now taut tip of his cock and quickly swallowed it again. That was all that Louis could take as he came loudly into Harry’s mouth. Harry revelled in Louis chanting his name like it was his mantra for Nirvana.

Louis collapsed on the floor unable to keep standing and Harry held him close as he licked his lips and grinned into Louis’ hair.

“El and the boys told me everything Lou, it’s okay though… You guys can keep up the pretence by the day and I can fuck you into the mattress in the nights.”

Louis just looked deep into the eyes of his soul mate and wondered how his life has changed in just a day and how much he cherished his friends.

So this is what felt like having your dreams come real. Was it my heart beating in my chest of is it Harry’s or was it simply both are hearts beating together as one and promising an eternity.

  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I would love you forever ever ever if you tell me how it was and the areas of improvement!  
> Heart and follow please!


End file.
